1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to optical modules that are used for optical communications, and packages used for the modules.
2. Related Art
As a typical example of an optical module that is used for optical communications optical module, an optical module described in Japanese laid-open patent application JP-A-2003-207694 is known. The optical module described in the above document uses a structure in which an optical fiber connector with an array of optical fibers being regularly arranged and bonded thereto is pushed toward a package by a clamp thereby affixing the optical fiber connector to the package.
However, in the optical module described above, the optical fiber connector, the clamp and the package are composed as separate and independent members, such that the work in assembling these members is complex. Also, when an external force (such as, a force to pull up) is applied to the optical fibers, positions between the optical fiber connector, the clamp and the package would likely be shifted from one another, which may lower the optical coupling efficiency.
To solve the problems discussed above, it is conceivable to provide a technique in which an optical module is provided with an optical block built with a lens that optically couples an optical fiber to an optical device.
However, in the technique described above, the optical block is formed from resin, and the resin needs transparency (optical transparency), and high dimensional accuracy is required in processing and assembling the optical block to prevent positional deviations of the lens when mounting (assembling) the optical block. Also, in the example of related art described above, when the optical module is mounted on the package, their positioning needs to be done by guide pins.
Furthermore, when the optical module is bonded to a circuit substrate with solder, thermal load is generated. When the thermal load exceeds the Tg (glass-transition temperature) of the resin, deformation of the resin poses a problem.